The Complete Harry Potter YGO Style
by HostOfDarkness
Summary: This is basically all the HP books only with YGO people in them. It is very random so beware! Please read I hope you all enjoy.
1. letter, random packing, and Ryo's doom

_The Complete Harry Potter YGO Style_

Key

...-Yami

...-Yugi

/.../-Ryo

/.../-Bakura

...-thinking

(...)-author's note/input

Host of Darkness- Well it's time for my first fan fic! -

Chibi Ryo- Your first!

Host of Darkness- Well the first to be posted on a web site. This fic is basically all the Harry Potter books only with YGO characters. I hope you all like it. Please enjoy.

Chibi Ryo- Host of Darkness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter

**Chapter 1- Letters, Random Packing, and Ryo's Upcoming Doom**

It was a fairly warm and sunny day in Domino City, Japan. Yugi Muto opened the window in his room to let a cool breeze come in.

It sure is a nice day, ne Yami? Yugi mind linked to his other.

Yes Yugi, Yami replied.

Yugi smiled lazily and made to lay down on his bed when...

CRASH!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the...!" Yugi yelled as something large and feathery had pelted through his open window and crashed into his nightstand knocking off a stack of Duel Monster Cards.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Yami asked taking spirit form beside Yugi.

Yugi nodded staring at his nightstand. Very suddenly movement came from under the pile of Duel Monster Cards. Before long a disgruntled looking barn owl emerged, ruffling its feathers and holding, what appeared to be, an envelope in it's beak.

Yugi approached cautiously and took the letter from the owl who took off out the window, hooting haughtily.

On the outside of the envelope written in emerald-green ink it read:

Mr. Y Muto

Western Bedroom

Kame Game Shop

Domino City

Japan

"Um..." Yugi stared at the outside of the letter.

"Open it," Yami suggested.

Yugi opened the envelope carefully. On the outside was a letter and written in the same emerald green ink it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Muto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. Dumbledore shall meet you at your house to pick you up on July 31 at 4:00 sharp.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Yami? Yami!" Ryo yelled at his other who was sleeping soundly on his hikari's bed in spirit form.

Bakura mumbled incorrect words and turned over snoring.

"YA..." Ryo began.

"Ryo, what are you yelling about?" Ryo's father, James, yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

"Nothing father!" ;;;;;

"By the way Ryo, you got a letter today!"

Ryo stood quietly for a few moments, dumbfounded. _Who in their right mind would send a letter to me! After all its not my birthday and its certainly not Christmas. _Ryo thought heading downstairs and wondering if Yugi really knew what a phone or e-mail was.

"Here you are," James said looking over the morning paper and handing the letter over to his son.

Taking the letter Ryo noted the strangely addressed envelope which read:

Mr. R. Bakura

Northern Bedroom

14160 Kuroi St.

Domino City

Japan

Opening the letter Ryo read basically the same thing as Yugi had except on his it said Dumbledore would meet him at 4:15. (And it said Dear Mr. Bakura. .)

_Well, this is new,_ Ryo thought.

"Isis! Can we go see a movie this weekend?" Malik Ishtar yelled at his sister, who was trying in a desperate attempt to cook a traditional Japanese meal.

"I suppose...LISHTO! NO! GET OUT!"

"Sorry Lady Isis."

"Oh you better be sorry..."

Malik got up from watching t.v to find the kitchen a horrible mess. Rice, flour, and sugar lay across the kitchen floor and a knife stuck out of the wall. Apparently Isis had tried to hit Lishto with this.

"Malik," Isis said glancing up at her brother. "Please help me clean this mess up. Lishto. You too."

As Malik made his way to help Isis clean he chanced a glance at the kitchen table upon which sat an envelope addressed to him. Hurriedly he picked it up and read the outside:

Malik Ishtar

Eastern Bedroom

160 Lynx St. (Is that even a street in Egypt? )

Cairo

Egypt

Malik opened the letter to read that Dumbledore would come to his house at 9:15 a.m. (Time zones people!)

Yugi ran to his calendar, and beamed. Today was July 30.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled running downstairs, the Hogwarts letter clutched tightly in his hand. "Grandpa! Read this, read this!"

Solomon gave a look of surprise at his overly excited grandson, wondering how much sugar he ate, but took the letter non the less, read it, read it again, and again, looked up at Yugi, and finally read the letter one last time.

"So can I go? Huh, can I? Can I, can I, please!" Yugi jumped up and down happily.

"Well..."

"I just have to go! Than um... Dumblydore is it? Is coming _tomorrow_," Yugi pressed on.

"Alright. I suppose I'll be talking to Dumbledore tomorrow then. You might want to go get packed then."

"Yipiee! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Yugi then ran upstairs and began throwing random object sin a suitcase. (Some of which included: a lampshade, CDs, a harassed cat, Dark Magician, Yami, six years worth of calendars, staple guns, the duel disk system, toothpaste, Duel Monster Cards, and bags and bags of sugar. -)

"Um...father...ah...can you read this letter please?" Ryo asked tentatively.

James took the letter from Ryo's hand and read through it his eyes wide.

"So...is it alright if I go to this school. Please?" Ryo seemed anxious.

James nodded. Ryo beamed and ran upstairs taking a suitcase out and putting his clothes and Duel Monsters Deck in.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ryo jumped five feet in the air and suddenly realized the person who had spoken was non other than Bakura.

Laughing, Bakura walked over to his host. "So. Why are you packing?"

"Well...I've been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have to leave tomorrow. This buy by the name of Albus Dumbledore is coming to pick me up."

Bakura stood in silence for a moment or so. Then, "I'm coming too."

"I...suppose," the hikari frowned. "This is going to be one hell of a trip." Ryo mumbled to himself.

"Hey Isis. Read this," Malik said shoving the Hogwarts letter at his sister.

Isis raised an eyebrow curiously then began to read the letter. After finishing she carefully folded the letter and sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the floor.

"Can I go Isis?" Malik asked eagerly. "Please?" he added hastily.

"No. I cannot let you go to this school," Isis said firmly not even glancing up at Malik.

"But why?"

"Suppose you become angry again. Lishto won't be there to protect you from your yami."

Marik bowed his head. "Please Isis? I would really like to go to this school."

A long silence fell in between them broken only by the slight Egyptian curses coming from Lishto as he cleaned the kitchen.

"Alright. Go get packed. And when you're at that school, keep your temper under control."

The next day, July 31, at 4:00 Yugi waited anxiously by the front door, for Dumbledore. Suddenly a noise like a gun-shot sounded from behind Yugi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A gun! Someone has a gun!" Yugi yelled running around in circles.

"A...what now?" said a new voice.

Yugi stopped running around and raced an old man with a long silver beard, half moon spectacles, and the most peculiar clothes.

Yugi bowed. "Konichiwa. Are you Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Yes I am. And you are Yugi I presume?" Dumbledore said.

"Hai"

"Ah. You must be Albus Dumbledore?" Solomon had just walked into the room and spotted the "strange man" Dumbledore. "Will Yugi be alright! Where is he going to stay before term!"

"Calm down. Yugi will be alright. I/m taking him to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a month before school starts. This should let him get used to the wizard world," the headmaster smiled at Yugi, who blushed.

(Y'know. Dumbledore could have done that for Harry. Oh well...)

"Well," said Dumbledore checking a strange looking pocket watch, "We had better get going. I'll transport you directly to the Leaky Cauldron and then pick up the other students."

Yugi looked over at Solomon then ran over, tears in his eyes.

"Bye. I'll miss you gramps!"

"I'll miss you too Yugi." Solomon gave Yugi a short hug then let go and nudged him towards Dumbledore.

"Alright. Touch my arm and we will be at the Leaky Cauldron in no time," Dumbledore said.

Yugi picked up his suitcase then walked over to Dumbledore and touched his arm. Hardly a second later Yugi stood in a dim and shabby looking bar. A few people sat at tables talking in low voices and drinking. Nobody seemed to have noticed Yugi's arrival.

"I'll be back with the other students," and with that Dumbledore left.

Ryo sighed, staring out of his bedroom window. Glancing over he noticed his clock read 4:15.

/Man are you depressed./

/At least speak once in a while hikari/

/Well of all the.../

CRACK!

"Eeeeeep!" Ryo yelled out. "Yami save me, save...who are you? Are you Dumbledore?"

Albus nodded standing before Ryo. "I'm going to take you to the Leaky Cauldron. Another student is waiting there already."

"Um...alright. What's the Leaky Cauldron?"

/Sounds like a bar to me.../

/Put a sock in it./

/...Your worst threat yet my dear hikari/

/ . /

"It's were you will be staying with the other students for the next month before going to Hogwarts."

/Yea! We get to stay at a bar for a MONTH/ Bakura yelled jumping up and down happily. (Yea, that is REALLY OOC for Bakura but the mental image is quite amusing. )

Ryo sweatdropped. "Um...well that's very nice. Ah hahahaha."

"Well. Get your things," Dumbledore said.

Ryo picked up his suitcase and walked over to the Headmaster. "Well alright."

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to your parents?"

"Right. DAD! I"M LEAVING NOW! BYE!" Ryo yelled standing next to a very unfortunate Dumbledore.

"Alright! Bye Ryo! Keep your nose clean!" came the voice of James from downstairs. Ryo blushed at the last statement.

"Well...touch my arm and I'll get you to the Leaky Cauldron."

The hikari did so and within a second they were in the Leaky Cauldron.

Glancing around the white haired boy saw a familiar haircut.

"YUGI!"

Yugi turned around from a table at which he was sitting and smiled. "Ryo. You're one of the students?"

"Yeah."

"I shall pick up the last student," and with a loud CRACK! Dumbledore vanished.

"Now..Dumbledore should be coming soon. You _will _behave yourself Malik.: said a very anxious Isis.

Malik nodded, more to himself, seeing as he was looking at the effects of wearing _more_ gold, in a small mirror.

"And you do _not _need to wear so much GOLD!" Isis yelled.

CRACK!

Malik looked around lazily, his eyes resting upon the Headmaster. "Ah, are you Dumbledore?"

"Yes," came the Headmaster's reply. "Well...get your things and we shall be going."

Malik nodded picking up a large trunk, gave Isis a quick kiss on the cheek and yelled good-bye to Lishto.

"Now touch my arm and we shall be with the other students."

Malik did so and in an instant they were (guess were?) in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah! Malik!" Yugi jumped up happily from a table and ran over to Malik. "So your coming to Hogwarts as well?"

"Guess so. Hey Ryo! You're in this too? Cool!"

Yugi anime fainted. Ryo rubbed his neck in embarrassment as Malik ran over to him.

"Well. Now that you're all here. Tom shall tell you about Diagon Ally so you can get your school supplies," Dumbledore said and with a CRACK! he was gone.

Host of Darkness- So what do you think?

Chibi Ryo- Terrible. Simply Terrible.

Host of Darkness- Whacks Chibi Ryo over head with frying pan I'm talking to everyone else! 

Thank you all for taking time to read this! Stay tuned for Chapter the second!


	2. of the dreaded dots and a large fortune

Key

...-Yami

...-Yugi

/.../-Ryo

/.../-Bakura

...-thinking

(...)-author's note/input

HostOfDarkness: Alright it is time for the second chapter. I hope I didn't make anyone wait long!

Chibi Ryo: glare

HostOfDarkness: What! I have school too ya know! I am currently running on ramen noddles and Pibb extra or Vault. o

Chibi Ryo: Let's just get on with the chapter.

HostOfDarkness: Alright. I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 2- Of the Dreaded ... and a Fortune That Would Make Draco Malfloy Turn to Look**

"Wonder who Tom is?" Malik wondered aloud.

"I am," said a man stepping out from behind the bar. The three students stared.

"Well?" said Tim. "Lets get going then."

Tom led Yugi, Ryo, and Malik to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What about our suitcases?" Ryo asked glancing worriedly back at the large taproom.

Tom chuckled slightly. "Don't worry. I'll bring them up to your rooms. Now. You do all have your supply lists?"

The students took out thier letters and suddenly found another enclosed piece of paper they hadn't noticed before.

"Good." Tom continued. "You should be able to find everything alright. The first place you need to go is Gringotts. Its going to be the tall building at the end of Diagon Ally. The goblins will help you there." Tom then raised his wand and tapped a few bricks, (three up and two across) then the bricks separated creating a passageway to Diagon Ally.

Yugi, Ryo, and Malik walked into the ally, all of them looking around in amazement.

"Its so...big!" Ryo said, wide eyed.

The group made their way to Gringotts Wizard Bank. Walking up the white stone steps the group noticed a goblin standing in front of white-marble double doors. The little creature bowed as they made their way inside to find another pair of doors which had words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Um..." Ryo stared blankly and began blushing.

Yugi shook his head. "It should say 'Bakura, you have been warned, beware'..."

"Id shut up if I were you, you little brat," Bakura had just taken over, throwing his hikari into his soul room and looking very agitated at Yugi. (like always...)

"Yea that's right."

"Fine. You can talk. Just not to me."

You can stop that now."

"Really. Stop it."

"Fine."

Ah! Malik! C'mon. Lets leave little Yugi here. We'll get the money ourselves!" Bakura yelled grabbing Malik's arm and dragging him inside.

"..." said Malik.

"Not you too!"

/Yami. I think you scared them/ Ryo said

/Whatever./

The inside of the bank had a great many goblins, some counting money, others ruffling through papers. Bakura stopped and stared. Yugi walked in and stood next to Bakura and Malik staring around as well.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Yugi asked.

Bakura shrugged. Suddenly something caught his eyes. A group of red haired people were standing, talking to a goblin. After the red haired group was done talking, Bakura walked up to the group letting Ryo take control.

"Um...excuse me..." Ryo began.

A stout red haired woman stopped and looked over at Ryo. Suddenly taking notice of two tall red haired boys running ahead she called out. "Fred...George. Wait a second." the woman turned back to Ryo. "Yes?"

"Um...I was...we were...just wondering. How do you...er...get money...without...um..." Ryo trailed off rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, you were wondering how to withdraw money? Just go to one of the goblins and tell them you want a withdrawal. They'll take care of everything," the woman said.

"Thank you," Ryo bowed and the red haired group headed out the front doors. But not so soon as they couldn't hear one of the red haired boys say, " Who were they mom? They looked really weird."

"Yea. Especially the short one."

"Boys! Don't talk about others behind their backs!"

"Ow. Fred started it!"

"No it was all Ron's doing."

O.O -.- O.O "..." Yugi, Ryo, and Malik looked after the group before realizing why they were there.

"Well. Here goes nothing," Malik walked up to one of the goblins. "Um we would like to make a withdrawal."

The goblin to whom Malik had spoken to stared down at him nastily. "And who are you?" it asked.

"Er...Malik Ishtar. And um...this is Ryo Bakura and Yugi Muto."

"Do you have your key?"

Malik stared blankly.

The goblin sighed rolling its eyes and took out a long roll of parchment running a slender finger down a list of names. "Ah yes...my mistake. Go to Griphook over there. Tell him to go to vault 316."

Nodding the group walked over to another goblin that was standing by a pair of white marble doors.

"Um...we need to go to vault 316," Yugi said.

The goblin, Griphook, looked up at Yugi. "Alright. Right this way please..." Griphook opened the marble doors and led Yugi, Malik, and Ryo down a narrow stone passageway lit by flaming torches. At the end of the steps was a railway with a mine cart.

"Well...get in," Griphook said sitting in the front of the mine cart.

Yugi, Malik, and Ryo piled in as well, and the mine cart started off. A little into the ride Ryo put his hands into the air.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ROLLAR COASTER!" Ryo yelled out happily.

"Ryo...SHUT UP!" Malik yelled. Ryo sweat dropped.

"..." Yugi covered his eyes.

/Oh, for the love of Ra/ Bakura growled.

Not long after the ride started it came to a stop in front of vault...

"316. Here we are," Griphook said stepping up on a ledge and pulling out a little golden key from his pocket. Placing it into the keyhole he turned the key five times clockwise and seven counterclockwise. There was a soft click! and the vault door swung open.

Ryo, Yugi, and Malik stepped out of the mine cart to look inside the vault and collect their money. They received a big shock when they looked inside. If one were to say they had a small fortune, that would be a huge understatement. Their fortune was fifty times that of Harry's.

Bakura who had been watching from his soul room took over and dived into a mountain of gold coins.

"I'm rich! Rich I tell you! The Thief King reigns again! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he yelled.

Malik and Yugi jumped into a pile themselves and began filling their pockets with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts.

(Now we will sleep less soundly knowing our friend BakuChan can access this much money)

HostOfDarkness: Short chapter I know. Sorry! But its still good, yes?

Chibi Ryo: Yea. I guess. ...

HostOfDarkness: Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! I will get chapter 3 up way sooner I promise! Please R&R.


End file.
